Durrent Wildbough
''"Haha, ya don't get muscles like mine cleanin' mugs and servin' food. I was a blacksmith in Lanox, and after that I took up tha sword for a bit and did some adventurin' across Taegae and Atheria, respectively. After that I decided to settle down here in Earnwold and build a tavern. I always enjoyed being in such a place, so what is better than to own one? Opened the old beauty up a few years ago, and have been working 'ere ever since!" -''Durrent Wildbough, Head Barkeep of the Golden Chest. Who is Durrent Wildbough? (TL:DR) Durrent Wildbough is a shield dwarf in his mid 100's who owns and runs a tavern in the Narrows district of Earnwold called 'The Golden Chest.' Although not much is known about his past Durrent is a pretty social guy, albeit not so easily trusting of others. He runs a tight business and makes sure everything is done by the book. A lawful citizen, and someone you can most certainly put your trust into when you need it the most. Durrent's Personal Information Distinguishing Features Durrent has, on his face, a gigantic scar running across his right eye. This scar, although he has not told how he came to receive it, has completely blinded him in that eye. He also has a smaller scar on his upper lip toward the left side of his face. Other than that he is a fairly bulky individual, despite being so small, and he has gray and silver hair that he usually pins up while working. Attitude with others Durrent tends to be pretty straight-forward and brutally honest when you first meet him. If he doesn't like you or trust you, he most certainly will tell you he doesn't. However, he does not discriminate and will allow you to stay at his tavern until you prove him right about you. On most days he is incredibly social and will generally greet newcomers into the tavern. However, beware when he is in a bad mood or having a rough day, as he will be visibly annoyed and will want to get a conversation over with. The longer you know him the more he opens up to you, and through being a good patron in his tavern you can slowly earn his trust and get him to eventually like you. When you get closer to him, through conversation and being a good patron, he will start to be a bit more talkative, opening up a bit and allowing people to see who he really is. He may act tough, because he is, but he is also a big sofie on the inside. Just don't expect to see the soft part of him at first glance. Greatest Flaw He is not trusting of others. It takes lot of dedication and faith to expose himself to other people, and although he is a bit relaxed on pieces of his previous life he does not dare reveal the deeper parts of himself and his life. Best Quality Once you have his trust, he is loyal to you for life. He will be a dedicated friend, willing to help you out regardless of your situation or your problem. He will lift you up when you need a helping hand. Talents and Skills Durrent is a well-trained blacksmith, and because of this he is quite strong. He has a lot of endurance and stamina, and therefore can work incredibly long shifts and hours while lifting a ton of weight. He has an eye for attention and detail, and can notice even the littlest of changes in the atmosphere or in a person's behavior. His years as an adventurer have only expanded his skills, making him a hardened survivalist and a decent swordsman despite his size. Otherwise, he is an excellent businessman, and can be quite persuasive. Hobbies When he is on the job he spends a lot of his time discussing rumors and gossips with his patrons, as well as polish his mugs and his supplies. Outside of work he works on small carpentry and blacksmithing projects, building little things out of raw materials. Some of his wooden tankards were handcrafted by him. Otherwise he mainly works, spending his free time enjoying music. Durrent's Backstory Not much has been revealed from the dwarf. What IS known about Durrent is that he comes from a small clan of blacksmiths from Lanox, and after spending nearly a century working metals and shaving wood he decided to take up the sword and go out on adventure. He adventured for a few decades on both continents before eventually settling down in Earnwold. From there he established the Golden Chest tavern, and has since been working there. Other than that, he has not revealed a lot about his past. That, of course, is for good reason. Fan art/Commissions of Durrent An awesome piece made by Rose the Healer. Check out her deviantart and other stuff she has made, including one for Theo. https://xxprincessoflifexx.deviantart.com/[[Category:Business Owners Character]] Category:People Category:Other Characters Category:Other